


Where there is Magic, there is Kindness

by Resacon1990



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Bilbo is a fairy godfather, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff, M/M, Thorin is a fairy godfather, just a little drabble, lots of fluff, they're just god fairies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resacon1990/pseuds/Resacon1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Up to your old tricks again?” he asks, and Bilbo chuckles as he too looks down at the prince and his lady again.</p>
<p>“I would have had to have stopped for them to become old,” he points out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where there is Magic, there is Kindness

The ballroom is beautiful. The chandeliers twinkle against the roof, the sparkle of dresses glint around the room, the delicate laughter of ladies and heavy guffaws of men echo in the air… the music strikes chords in everyone, enough so that even the most sour-faced of people cannot help but sway gently on the spot.

Bilbo hums along to the flute’s tune as he watches the prince dance with the mysterious girl. She’s gorgeous with all of her blonde curls and blue fabric. They’re a fascinating pair to see together, and Bilbo smiles graciously when he catches the eyes of others who are also as absorbed in watching the pair dance as he is.

“Where did she come from?” he hears one of the young ladies ask behind him, and he glances over to see one of the beautiful girl’s stepsister looking at the prince and his lady with disgust. Bilbo’s lips twitch and his hands automatically fidget towards his sleeve where his wand is stashed. He has half a mind to zap both of the wenches with another dose of magic, but he knows the lovely lady will be very disappointed in him if she were to ever find out.

“I hear she’s one of the kindest and most beautiful in the land,” Bilbo loudly comments back, and he gains the attention of the two bratty stepsisters who glare at him. “I believe her and the prince will make an excellent match. He clearly dotes on her already.”

“He’s only just _met_ her,” the blasted stepmother tells him as she pushes aside her daughters to sneer in Bilbo’s face. “She could be a horrible woman with ulterior motives and he wouldn’t even know!”

“Oh, my dear lady,” Bilbo remarks, “I did not realise that you would speak of yourself so highly!”

The stunned gasp he gets in reply makes him snicker, and he peeks his wand out of his sleeve just to send a quick spell towards the stepmother’s shoes. He simply makes them a size too big so when she steps forward, to no doubt _slap_ him, she promptly trips and falls on her face.

Bilbo takes the opportunity to slip away from the sudden commotion as the stepsisters squeal in horror and valiant young men surge forward to help the stepmother to her feet. He keeps an eye on the twirling pair though as he darts around the dance floor, and he’s glad to see the lady hasn’t even noticed her stepmother’s sudden accident. He ducks his head to hide his snickers even more as he hurries up some nearby steps towards one of the boxes lining the balconies of the hall. He finds an unoccupied one, the occupants scampering down the steps in a giggly mess as they head for the dance floor, and Bilbo perches on one of the seats as he looks down to watch the next dance. He grins when he notices that the prince has not let go of the beautiful girls, and in fact already the two look so in love. Bilbo sighs happily as he settles back against his seat.

“I believe you are a bad influence, Bilbo,” comes a rich and deep voice from behind him, and Bilbo jumps as the intruder settles into the seat beside him. He glances over to see the Captain of the Prince’s Guard, a young and gorgeous man with a pointed nose and hard blue eyes.

“Thorin,” he greets with a cautious smile, “it’s been a long time.”

Thorin smiles back in greeting, although it’s barely there and rather small, and he nods his head down at the still dancing pair. “Up to your old tricks again?” he asks, and Bilbo chuckles as he too looks down at the prince and his lady again.

“I would have had to have stopped for them to become old,” he points out, “I am simply spreading some more happiness in this rather dull world.”

“How can it ever be dull when you are here?” Thorin asks, and Bilbo flushes as he glances down at his hands. His palms are a little sweaty and they’re very red, and his heart feels like it’s beating a mile a minute. He hasn’t felt this nervous in a long time. Not since he last saw Thorin over a hundred years ago.

“Dear man, are you flirting with me?” Bilbo asks, and Thorin snorts as he turns to give Bilbo a pointed look.

“Am I being too subtle?”

Bilbo’s lips twitch into an endearing smile as he looks at the man fondly. He wishes to reach out and touch Thorin’s cheek, to drag his fingertips across the soft skin, but he reigns his hand in and instead nods over towards the king’s booth across the way.

“I did not realise you were part of the Prince’s Guard now,” he says to make conversation, “I thought you preferred not to get involved with your charges.” Those words sting as Bilbo says them, and he sees the way Thorin winces slightly. It’s obvious that Thorin has not forgotten their fight either, and Bilbo feels slightly warmed at the idea that Thorin has not forgot what they once were.

“The prince called to me one night,” Thorin explains after a hesitant moment. “He asked for his godfairy and for some reason I could not deny him. I became part of his honour guard so as to tend to him easier.”

Bilbo hums. “You’ve never taken a position for a charge before.”

“I remembered how you became the uncle for one of your charges many years ago. I thought to do the same.”

“I inspired you.”

“You did,” and Thorin smiles at him and this time it reaches his eyes, “I miss you, Bilbo.”

“Don’t,” Bilbo says sternly enough that Thorin looks slightly taken aback. “I have not forgiven you yet, and I know you have not forgiven me. A hundred years is not long enough. Our fight is still too raw.”

“Even if I apologise?” Thorin asks, “I know I was in the wrong. I let my distrust of humans get in between us. Dwalin still tells me off daily for being so stupid as to let you go, and for being so stubborn that I judged you for the way you handle your charges.”

Bilbo sighs as he reaches out to touch Thorin’s hand despite his better judgement. “It was my fault as well,” he says quietly. “I accused you of being heartless. I should’ve remembered that your brother was killed because of his charge, and I’m sorry that I tried to push you to be as close to them as I normally am. It was not fair of me. It was downright _cruel_.”

Thorin looks contemplative, and Bilbo didn’t miss the flash of hurt at the mention of his brother, but Thorin’s hand flips over to tangle their fingers together. It’s the closest they’ve been in a millennium, and Bilbo enjoys it as he smiles coyly at Thorin.

“Who’d have thought that our charges would end up being perfect for one another?” Bilbo comments as he glances down to find the prince and lovely lady, only to see the hem of her dress disappear around the corner out the back door. It makes Bilbo laugh, especially when he sees that Thorin has also noticed and is grinning.

“Aye,” he agrees as he squeezes Bilbo’s hand, “I believe it was bound to happen at some point. After all, my father was horrified when he found out about our split. Assigning us charges that are exact replicas of ourselves was no doubt his way of payback.”

“He most likely did not anticipate our charges finding love in each other.”

Thorin smiles down at him, and Bilbo feels his heart skip before it quickens at seeing how gentle Thorin is. “I believe he did,” Thorin says gently, “after all we were like them once. A prince and a servant. He probably wished to remind us.”

Bilbo shakes his head fondly. “I miss Thrain,” he admits, and Thorin’s other hand comes forward to settle over their entwined ones.

“We made mistakes, Bilbo. I miss you. Please, accept my apology."

Bilbo sighs and leans forward to press their foreheads together. “Of course I will, you daft man,” he says, “as long as you’ll accept mine.”

Thorin does accept, and it’s with a sweet kiss that they forgive each other before they lean into a tight embrace as they glance down at the twirling crowd in the throes of their dances.

Meanwhile out in a quiet garden, a prince kneels and slips a glass slipper back onto a beautiful girl’s foot.

**Author's Note:**

> I think we can all guess what fairy-tale these two are in! This is just a little segment really of what _was_ going to be a big story, but I just ran out of plot bunnies really. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed though!
> 
> [my tumblr](http://resacon1990.tumblr.com/)


End file.
